THE PRODIGAL TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL
by girlmoustakis
Summary: The Angels help end some family intrigue that takes place at a SciFi convention. Tess was a cucumber. You have to read it to find out why.


THE PRODIGAL

TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. HOTEL. DAY. - SCI-FI CONVENTION

Patrons are dressed as their favorite icons from various programs. The costumes range from three-headed dragons to over-sized puppy dogs with antennae. The fans travel in groups discussing over-rated scenes from various programs. Some hold magazines, while others hold unrecognizable items. The age of these fans range from preteens to embarrassingly OLD adults. It is obvious these fans have no lives.

TESS the ANGEL and MONICA the ANGEL observe the crowd. Monica is confused and Tess is shaking her head in disapproval.

MONICA - ANGEL

Why are they dressed like that?

TESS - ANGEL

They think they're aliens. You see, each one believes they come from a planet other than Earth.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's wrong with Earth? It's very beautiful.

TESS - ANGEL

Oh, it is, Angel Girl. Just not as beautiful as the planet Zycon or Voltar. These people spend their whole lives living in a world of make-believe where you beam up to your spaceship and shoot other aliens with ray guns. THEY have no lives.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is that why we're here, to give them lives?

TESS - ANGEL

No, Angel Girl. It would take a lot more than us to help them. We're here to help one particular person.

MONICA - ANGEL

Does she have a life?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes, a very secret one, and one she'd like to forget.

A woman about forty-five walks by. Her hair is short and very business-like. Her name in VICTORIA LARSON. She is followed by a group of fans in costume requesting autographs.

FAN ONE

Miss Larson, may we have your autograph?

FAN TWO

I'd like one also.

VICTORIA LARSON

I can't. I'm late for a panel session already.

FAN ONE

Oh, please. It's not for me. It's for my Aunt Ethel.

VICTORIA LARSON

Oh, all right.

She takes a pen from her purse and looks at the lying fan. He smiles as he pulls out a magazine.

FAN ONE

I really loved you in "The Green Lava Monster." You really kicked alien butt.

She hands him back the magazine.

VICTORIA LARSON

There.

(turning to other fan)

I suppose you have an Aunt Ethel also?

FAN TWO

No, an Uncle George.

VICTORIA LARSON

Of all right.

She takes the magazine, while sighing and muttering under her breath.

VICTORIA LARSON

I can't believe this. I'm forty-five years old and I'm signing autographs for two adults in purple monkey suits.

FAN TWO

Did you say something?

VICTORIA LARSON

(giving back magazine)

No, I'm just thinking out loud.

FAN TWO

Gee, thanks. This really means a lot to me. Your show is all I live for. I'll treasure this forever.

The two fans walk off in heaven. She shakes her head.

VICTORIA LARSON

If my show is all you live for, you have more problems than I do.

Another man in a business suit approaches her. He is the hotel manager, JACK LERNER.

JACK LERNER

Miss Larson, there you are. We were worried about you.

(grabbing her arm)

You're late.

VICTORIA LARSON

I was held up.

JACK LERNER

We better go. We don't want a riot on our hands.

VICTORIA LARSON

(sarcastically)

No, we wouldn't want that.

They walk off.

MONICA - ANGEL

If she feels that way, why is she here? Who is she?

TESS - ANGEL

Her name is Virginia Larson. She was part of a very successful Science Fiction television program in the late 70's and early 80's. The show was canceled but not before it developed a large following. There were a few movies, a couple of spin-offs, that failed terribly, thank God. She spends her free time at conventions signing autographs and answering questions about a show that SHOULD have died twenty years ago. They even have one where everyone was almost turned into cucumbers.

MONICA - ANGEL

You act like you don't like television.

TESS - ANGEL

I have nothing against television, just shows where people kick green alien butt on the lava planet of Voltar. There has to be more to life.

MONICA - ANGEL

So who is my assignment?

TESS - ANGEL

You just saw her giving autographs.

MONICA - ANGEL

What am I supposed to be doing?

TESS - ANGEL

Doing what you do best, helping her to deal with her secret.

MONICA - ANGEL

Does this conventions have anything to do with her secret?

TESS - ANGEL

Everything.

ANDREW the ANGEL approaches them. He is wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt with alien alphabet, a triangular space ship with a cucumber coming out of it. Monica sees him. He waves back.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(approaching)

Hello, enjoying the show?

Monica answers YES while Tess answers NO in unison.

MONICA - ANGEL

These costumes are very colorful, and it's not even Halloween.

TESS - ANGEL

But the people are very sad.

MONICA - ANGEL

What about you, Andrew? Are you enjoying yourself?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Oh, yes.

Tess looks at his shirt disapprovingly.

TESS - ANGEL

I see you went to the flea market. What on Heaven were you thinking?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(poking shirt)

I liked the cucumber. What have you got against this shirt?

TESS - ANGEL

The cucumber.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I thought you liked cucumbers?

TESS - ANGEL

On a salad, not a shirt. It's just silly.

MONICA - ANGEL

What are you doing here?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just like you two, I'm on assignment.

TESS - ANGEL

(still looking at shirt)

Is that why you bought that shirt, to blend in?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I like it. It's different.

TESS - ANGEL

I'll say it is.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(ignoring comment)

Actually, I have to wear a shirt. My assignment just walked away from me. He was chasing your assignment, Monica. Where's your assignment, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

He'll be here in a minute.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is he a confused human also?

TESS - ANGEL

No.

(looking at crowd)

Just a frustrated Angel.

A small petite neurotic oriental man about sixty-years old approaches. He bears a striking resemblance to George Takei and is having a major nervous breakdown. He is wandering aimlessly in the crowd looking for Tess. He spots her and runs over. He is STEVEN the ANGEL.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Tess, there you are. I was looking all over for you.

TESS - ANGEL

I was right here. Oh, Steven these are my two friends, Monica and Andrew. I'm their boss.

MONICA - ANGEL

(cheerfully)

And a very good one.

TESS - ANGEL

Everyone, this is Steven.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How come we've never met before?

STEVEN - ANGEL

Because I always get the worst assignments.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's your assignment now?

STEVEN - ANGEL

I'm replacing the coordinator of this convention. He developed an appendicitis. From what I found out, he was the luckier of us two. Why do I get these cases? Have you seen these people?

TESS - ANGEL

Tell me about it.

STEVEN - ANGEL

(ranting)

They're crazy. No one is in their right mind!

TESS - ANGEL

Calm down, Steven. I'll help you. With our help, you'll do perfectly fine.

STEVEN - ANGEL

I don't understand it. I thought GOD loved me. Why did he give this to me? First, I had Woodstock One, it rained. Then Woodstock Two, it rained. Then I had a KISS concert. I never get regular assignments.

MONICA - ANGEL

We don't always have easy assignments.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Do you have riots at everyone? Not to mention the mud and all that nudity and FREE love. You try telling people about morals when they can't keep their MUDDY hands off each other. They're worse than rabbits. And now this.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(trying to assure him)

Oh, I don't know. I don't see mud. These people are behaving themselves very well.

MONICA - ANGEL

They're not acting like rabbits.

STEVEN - ANGEL

No, they only dress like them instead. I just got off the elevator with Godzilla. Why me Tess?

Tess puts her arm around his shoulders.

TESS - ANGEL

Now Steven, God knows what he's doing. He put you here for a reason. It will be all right.

Tess and Steven start to walk away.

TESS - ANGEL

Let mama Tess help you. Everything will be fine.

MONICA - ANGEL

Tess, what do we do?

Tess points to a man on the phone. He is a REPORTER. He has a pad and is giving some information to someone. She speaks as she walks off with a neurotic Steven.

TESS - ANGEL

Stop enjoying the show and get to work. We have a lot to do.

The reporter waits anxiously while opening his note pad.

REPORTER

Hurry it up, Joe. My money's running out. Why did my phone have to die now?...Yeah, Joe, I got it...Her name is Alison North. At thirteen she had a baby and gave it up.

(looks at pad)

The Alcott Home in Detroit. It was a boy. At eighteen she comes to Hollywood and changed her name to Larson...Yes, my source is reliable. I went to city hall. Frankly, I was surprised it was so easy. A five-year old could do it...I wasn't talking about myself...No, I couldn't get the information. It's legally sealed. Give me till tomorrow and I'll find his name for you. They don't call me Sherlock for nothing...See ya, Joe. I promise you. You'll have the name tomorrow.

He hangs up and walks away. Monica and Andrew watch him as he goes by.

MONICA - ANGEL

He doesn't seem like a very nice man.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(starting to leave)

He isn't. Let's go to work. See you, Monica.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew?

He stops and turns.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is there something you're not telling me?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You'll find out soon enough.

MONICA - ANGEL

Tess left me before she could tell me what I'm doing.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(coming back)

You're Victoria's gofer.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's a gofer?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You know. Go for this, go for that.

MONICA - ANGEL

And what does she want now?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Right now a drink, something strong. And that's the one thing she has to avoid. Drinking only gets her into trouble.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is she an alcoholic?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not yet. But if her life doesn't change, she will be soon. You better hurry. She's in the Marshall room. That's the big blue one down the hall. Good luck. If my information is correct, you'll need it. I have to go. Remember, the Marshall room.

MONICA - ANGEL

Right.

They part company and walk off in different directions.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. MARSHALL ROOM. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

About three hundred people are sitting watching a stage. They are in various states of alien dress. On the stage is a single chair next to a tall microphone stand. Virginia is standing and walking around the stage with the microphone in her hand. Monica walks in and makes her way to the side of the stage and waits patiently. She looks over the fans and smiles.

MONICA - ANGEL

This doesn't look too bad. They all look quite happy.

Fan One raises his hand while MAN ONE walks over and puts the microphone in his face.

FAN ONE

Miss Larson, what was your favorite episode?

VICTORIA LARSON

As I said before, I'm not good with names. That WAS over twenty years ago. They were all very interesting. If I had to pick one it would be...

Man One speaks out from the corner.

MAN ONE

Five minutes, Miss Larson.

VICTORIA LARSON

All right. Well, we have to stop soon. I'll answer two more questions. In response to yours, it would be where the crew was turned into cucumbers. We had a great salad afterwards. Next question?

Fan Two raises his hand and the procedure is repeated.

FAN TWO

Did you ever have children?

Virginia stops for a second as Monica watches intensely.

VICTORIA LARSON

No, I was never given the blessing of a child. My husband and I tried but it never came. Then came the divorce and that was that.

Man One comes up to the stage and grabs the microphone.

MAN ONE

That's it for now people. You can see Miss Larson in two hours in the Howard room where she will be signing autographs. Thank you for coming.

He looks down at Monica who waves.

MAN ONE

Your aide is here, Miss Larson. Monica, you stay there.

They get off the stage and approach Monica.

MAN ONE

Virginia, this is Monica. She's your gofer for the weekend.

MONICA - ANGEL

(shaking her hand)

Hello. Well, we have two hours. Can I get you something?

VICTORIA LARSON

Yeah, a drink. You do drink?

MONICA - ANGEL

Doesn't everyone? I especially love coffee.

VICTORIA LARSON

I wasn't talking coffee. Let's go, Monica. The bar is down the hall and to your left. You can't miss it.

MONICA - ANGEL

You must know the hotel.

VICTORIA LARSON

I make it a point to find it before I check into any hotel. Let's go.

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. BAR. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Monica and Victoria enter and sit at the counter. A BARTENDER approaches them.

BARTENDER

What do you have?

VICTORIA LARSON

What's your poison, Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

Poison?

VICTORIA LARSON

What do you want to drink?

MONICA - ANGEL

I don't know. I really shouldn't.

VICTORIA LARSON

Oh come on. Go crazy for once.

MONICA - ANGEL

All right, I'll have coffee.

VICTORIA LARSON

Coffee? You want it Irish to match your accent?

MONICA - ANGEL

No, just coffee. Skip the Irish.

VICTORIA LARSON

(to bartender)

All right, coffee. Make mine a gin and tonic and don't skip the gin.

He walks away. Victoria looks into the mirror in front of her.

VICTORIA LARSON

So, how long have you been a gofer?

MONICA - ANGEL

Today's my first day.

VICTORIA LARSON

New in the business?

MONICA - ANGEL

How long have you been an actor?

VICTORIA LARSON

Too long.

He returns with the drinks and Victoria takes a sip.

MONICA - ANGEL

You must really like it.

VICTORIA LARSON

I hate it.

MONICA - ANGEL

Then why do you do it?

VICTORIA LARSON

Did it. I haven't worked in years.

MONICA - ANGEL

Why did you do it?

VICTORIA LARSON

(taking another sip)

Quick money. It's the one job where you don't have to find a street corner, though sometimes you find an occasional couch, and even that doesn't happen anymore. That's why I do cons. You know that's a perfect word for this weekend, CONS. All these pathetic people are being conned. This job has ruined my life.

MONICA - ANGEL

Why do you say that?

VICTORIA LARSON

I haven't had a good job since this pathetic show. Every audition I go on they see me and say "Hey, weren't you a cucumber?" You know what it's like to apply for a serious job and all they see is a vegetable. I hate that show.

MONICA - ANGEL

But you told that fan it was your favorite? You lied?

VICTORIA LARSON

Yes, I lied.

MONICA - ANGEL

Why?

VICTORIA LARSON

Key rule of actors, tell them what they want to hear. Its what pays my rent and my drinks. Those fans are so gullible and STUPID, they'd believe anything.

MONICA - ANGEL

That's cruel.

VICTORIA LARSON

That's being honest.

MONICA - ANGEL

Lying is wrong.

VICTORIA LARSON

Have you ever been in the television business?

MONICA - ANGEL

No.

VICTORIA LARSON

You lie every opportunity you get. Don't EVER tell the truth. They'll eat you alive.

MONICA - ANGEL

You lie often?

VICTORIA LARSON

Yes. This lie is not my first and it won't be my last.

Andrew and Jack come out from a door by the bar.

JACK LERNER

So, that's our kitchen.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's very clean.

JACK LERNER

I was raised that way. My father used to say, "Cleanliness was next to Godliness.". When I inherited the business, I kept up the tradition.

(points to bar)

This is our bar. It's small but it gets us through.

(walks by bar)

On Fridays we even have karokee. I haven't yet met someone who shouldn't sing.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have, trust me.

JACK LERNER

This weekend we have a sci-fi convention. They've booked most of our room.

(walks to Victoria)

Hello, Miss Larson.

VICTORIA LARSON

Hello, Jack.

JACK LERNER

I hope your accommodations are fine.

VICTORIA LARSON

Just peachy, Mr. Lerner. This is my aide, Monica.

JACK LERNER

Hello Monica. This is my aide, Andrew.

Andrew looks at the coffee and shakes his head. Monica has an "oops" look.

MONICA - ANGEL

Hello.

VICTORIA LARSON

Well, they caught us. You shouldn't have had that coffee.

JACK LERNER

Andrew, I have to go to the kitchen. Could you pick up the mail and meet me in the office?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll be there in a few minutes.

Jack sees Andrew looking at Monica and smiles. He walks with Andrew behind him.

JACK LERNER

Take your time. She's a real looker.

Jack walks out. Andrew walks up to Monica and puts his arm around her shoulders.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have a minute, Miss?

She gets off the stool and they walk off with his arm still around her shoulders.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I thought you promised Tess you would cut down.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's only one cup. She's my assignment. I have to keep an eye on her. You won't tell Tess?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not this time, but don't let Tess catch you. I won't be responsible for what happens.

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Go back to work now.

He walks out. Monica turns to Victoria and walks over.

VICTORIA LARSON

So, did you give him your phone number?

MONICA - ANGEL

It wasn't like that.

Victoria turns to the door while still sitting on the stool.

VICTORIA LARSON

He's young enough to be my son; but I could make an exception. Wouldn't you?

MONICA - ANGEL

I never really thought about it.

VICTORIA LARSON

(looking at Monica)

And I thought my fans were from a different planet.

(to bartender)

Bartender, another round.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. JACK'S OFFICE. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Jack is by his desk as the phone rings.

JACK LERNER

Lerner...Oh, hi honey. How are you doing? And the baby?...No, the mail isn't here yet. I'm expecting the letter any day now. I'll call you when it comes. See you at home. Love you too.

He hangs up as Andrew enters carrying a few letters.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(giving him letter)

Mail's here.

JACK LERNER

Thanks.

He goes through the letters throwing unwanted ones on the table. He stops at one and holds it without opening it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Important letter?

JACK LERNER

I've been waiting for this letter for days. Now, I'm afraid to open it. You do it.

He hands it to Andrew who gives it back.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's from a detective agency. I don't have the right. May I ask what's in it?

Jack sits down still holding the letter.

JACK LERNER

I told you before I inherited this hotel from my father. That's only half true. I was adopted when I was a baby. Dad finally told me when I was about to be married.

He takes a picture off his desk.

JACK LERNER

That's my wife and our little girl. I have another on the way.

ANDREW - ANGEL

She's very pretty.

JACK LERNER

(putting picture back)

We're crazy about each other. I only wish I'll be there for the new baby.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why wouldn't you be?

Jack stands up and walks towards the window.

JACK LERNER

A few years back I developed kidney problems. To make a story short, I'm on dialysis. It's not working anymore. I need a transplant. I'm on a waiting list but there's no chance for me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm sorry to hear that.

JACK LERNER

(walking to picture)

I still don't know how the baby came. It must have been a good night for me. Either way, it's a mistake.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No baby is ever a mistake.

JACK LERNER

This one is.

ANDREW - ANGEL

GOD does not make mistakes. What has this to do with the letter?

JACK LERNER

When I became ill, I searched the net for any information on my mother. I came across a name, Alison North. At first I was overjoyed. If I could find her, maybe I could find a family member who could give me a kidney?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Did you see her?

JACK LERNER

I tried to find her but she disappeared when she was eighteen. I even checked death certificates, nothing. She simply vanished into thin air.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Now I understand the detective.

JACK LERNER

(still holding letter)

Open it, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, that's your job. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together.

JACK LERNER

There's something very different about you. I feel like I can tell you anything. It's like---

The phone rings.

JACK LERNER

Excuse me...I thought the problem was solved...I'll be there in a few minutes.

Jack hangs up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Problem?

JACK LERNER

The kitchen ran out of shrimp. You can't make shrimp cocktail without it. I'll go take care of it.

(looks at letter)

But, first the letter.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Take a deep breath first.

Jack slowly rips the letter and opens it. A picture falls out of it. Andrew sees it is Victoria Larson. Jack picks up the picture and reads the letter.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What does it say?

Jack puts the letter in his shirt pocket.

JACK LERNER

I have to go to the kitchen.

Jack leaves. Andrew picks up the picture and a knock is heard on the door.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Come in, Steven.

STEVEN - ANGEL

(peaking first)

Is it safe?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He went to the kitchen. By the way, where did you put the shrimp?

STEVEN - ANGEL

Did he get the letter?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, he knows. What next?

STEVEN - ANGEL

We wait. The bomb drops tomorrow. Enjoy the peace and quiet. Tomorrow will be no picnic.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What do you mean?

STEVEN - ANGEL

Be ready in the morning. Tess wants to see you.

Andrew leaves as Steven picks up the picture.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Father, we're going to need plenty of help on this one.

He puts down the picture and walks out.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. HALLWAY. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Tess is standing while fans are walking. Monica approaches her.

MONICA - ANGEL

You wanted to see me, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes, Angel Girl.

Andrew walks up to them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm here, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

The ball has started to drop. We're going to have to push up our plans. Monica, you go back to Victoria. Don't let her out of your sight. She's going to really need you REAL soon. And you, Andrew, how long do we have?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not much. He's already feeling ill. He needs a kidney, now.

TESS - ANGEL

Let's go back to work.

Monica and Andrew start to leave.

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(turning and stopping)

Yes?

TESS - ANGEL

She's slipped, right?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I caught her at the bar.

TESS - ANGEL

I swear, if I didn't love that girl.

Steven walks over as Andrew walks off.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Oh, hello Steven. How is everything going with the convention?

STEVEN - ANGEL

Better. I really appreciate your help.

TESS - ANGEL

I try.

Steven watches the crowd.

TESS - ANGEL

You know what I don't understand about these fans? They spend their whole lives trying to be someone and somewhere they're not; when their lives are in front of them. If only they knew how short life is. It's like they're running away.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Don't worry, Tess. They'll do fine. I have it on a higher authority. What do you have against these fans?

TESS - ANGEL

It's not the fans; it's the show. It just brings back bad memories. You see, when I was a caseworker, I had a difficult assignment, an actor. It didn't end well. He didn't make it.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Was he on the program?

TESS - ANGEL

He was the extra they always kill in the first five minutes. He was a tough case, and I had to be creative to gain his confidence. I regret those actions now.

STEVEN - ANGEL

What does that to do with the convention?

TESS - ANGEL

There were pictures and they're all here.

STEVEN - ANGEL

What type of pictures?

TESS - ANGEL

You promise not to laugh.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Promise.

She whispers in his ear and he tries not to laugh.

TESS - ANGEL

You promised.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Sorry, I'll get the pictures.

The reporter passes by them. He picks up his phone and puts it on his shoulder after he dials. In one hand, he is holding a note pad and in the other a cup of coffee.

TESS - ANGEL

He's back again.

STEVEN - ANGEL

What do we do now?

TESS - ANGEL

Let's wait.

REPORTER

Yeah, Joe...It's me. I got the name. I've got it right here in my book. Give me a second and I'll get it.

He opens and starts to read.

REPORTER

His name is Jack---

Steven moves his hand and the coffee spills over the note pad.

REPORTER

Damn...You won't believe this. I spilled coffee all over my notes. I'll have to call you back.

He rushes off.

TESS - ANGEL

I knew there had to be a good reason for coffee.

STEVEN - ANGEL

At least we slowed down the disaster.

TESS - ANGEL

Not slow enough.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. VICTORIA'S ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

She is lying on her bed drunk and has a drink in her hand. There is a knock at the door.

VICTORIA LARSON

Who is it?

JACK LERNER

It's Jack Lerner. May I see you for a minute?

VICTORIA LARSON

(getting up)

Sure, come join the party.

She goes to the door and opens it.

JACK LERNER

Am I disturbing you?

VICTORIA LARSON

No.

She waves her and faces him.

VICTORIA LARSON

Come on in. Care for a drink? I do hate drinking alone. Even Monica left me. Course, all she had was coffee. How about you? Do you drink more than coffee?

JACK LERNER

Not any more.

She sits down on a chair.

VICTORIA LARSON

What can I do for you?

JACK LERNER

I came to see if you needed anything?

VICTORIA LARSON

I could use more booze. Aside from that, I'm fine. Anything else?

JACK LERNER

No.

VICTORIA LARSON

And I can't interest you in a drink?

JACK LERNER

I quit.

VICTORIA LARSON

Alcoholic, right?

JACK LERNER

There are other reasons.

She gets up and walks him to the door.

VICTORIA LARSON

Of course, there are. Well,

(opening door)

Thank you for coming. It was much appreciated. You can let yourself out.

She walks away from the door and pours another drink. Jack simply stands there.

JACK LERNER

Alison?

VICTORIA LARSON

(turning to him)

Yes? How did you know my name?

JACK LERNER

I know a lot about you. Your name is really Alison North. You're from Detroit. At the age of eighteen, you left and moved to California. There you legally changed your name.

VICTORIA LARSON

(putting glass down)

What do you want?

JACK LERNER

I want you to hear me out.

VICTORIA LARSON

You don't want money?

JACK LERNER

I don't want your money. Just hear me out.

VICTORIA LARSON

Go on.

JACK LERNER

At the age of thirteen you gave birth to a son you gave away for adoption.

VICTORIA LARSON

Damn it! Tell me what you want!

JACK LERNER

I want to know why?

VICTORIA LARSON

What do you care?

JACK LERNER

I am that son! I had to find you and ask you why. Who is my father? I need to know where I come from. Who is he?

She puts down the drink and stands.

VICTORIA LARSON

I don't know.

JACK LERNER

What do you mean?

VICTORIA LARSON

Do I have to spell it out?

JACK LERNER

Yes.

VICTORIA LARSON

Okay. You sure you don't want that drink? You will after I tell you.

JACK LERNER

Try me.

VICTORIA LARSON

I was twelve and was walking home from school one day. There was this deserted building by my house. I walked by it and a man grabbed me. Do I have to spell out the rest?

JACK LERNER

No.

VICTORIA LARSON

To make a story short, but definitely not sweet, I never told my parents. I was afraid they'd blame me. I started to get sick, a lot. So my mother, your grandmother, took me to the doctor. Guess what, you were on the way. Need that drink now?

JACK LERNER

I'd rather not.

VICTORIA LARSON

I was too far along for an abortion. Luckily for me, I wasn't showing yet and summer was coming. So, my parents kept me at home till you were born and put me back in school a couple months late. No one ever knew. No one, except me. At eighteen, I left home, came to Hollywood and changed my name. The rest

(picking up glass)

They say is history. Anything else you want to know?

She puts the drink to his face.

VICTORIA LARSON

You were a mistake, a BIG mistake. Anymore questions, son?

JACK LERNER

I'm sorry for what happened to you.

VICTORIA LARSON

Not as sorry as I am. I gave you away to keep my sanity. And now,

(looking at glass)

This is the only way I have left. Now get out and leave me alone. I don't want to see you ever again.

He leaves. She throws the glass at the closed door and breaks it. She falls on her knees, clutching the chair and crying when she hears a knock on the door.

VICTORIA LARSON

(wiping her eyes)

I told you to go away, Mr. Lerner.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's me, Monica. Let me in.

She stands up and walks to the door and opens it and walks away. Monica enters and sees the broken glass.

MONICA - ANGEL

Looks like you had an accident?

VICTORIA LARSON

I broke a glass. Close the door.

MONICA - ANGEL

You've been crying. Why?

VICTORIA LARSON

I was busy feeling sorry for myself.

MONICA - ANGEL

What for?

VICTORIA LARSON

You don't want to know.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's still early. I can get you some supper.

VICTORIA LARSON

I'm not hungry.

(sitting down)

I never want to eat again. I wish I were dead.

Victoria starts to cry. Monica goes to her knees before her.

MONICA - ANGEL

You can talk to me. Maybe I can help?

VICTORIA LARSON

Not this time. No one can.

MONICA - ANGEL

GOD can.

VICTORIA LARSON

There's no such thing as GOD.

MONICA - ANGEL

(standing before her)

Yes there is.

She starts to shine.

VICTORIA LARSON

I've been drinking too much. I'm starting to see things.

MONICA - ANGEL

You're not seeing things. I'm an Angel, sent from God.

(leaning down again)

I've come to help you.

VICTORIA LARSON

How? You can't help me.

MONICA - ANGEL

God can, if you let him. Tonight you met a son you tried to forget. It's understandable you'd be upset. He wants to help you adjust.

VICTORIA LARSON

(standing up)

I don't need his help. I'm perfectly fine by myself.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is that why you're drinking alone?

VICTORIA LARSON

I drink because I like it. What does GOD want with me anyway?

MONICA - ANGEL

He wants you to open up and let your son in. He can't help how he came into this world, just as you can't. It's not his fault, or yours. Bad things happen to good people, and he's a good person.

VICTORIA LARSON

What is it to me?

MONICA - ANGEL

He has a wife and a child, your grandchild. And one on the way. Don't you want to see them?

VICTORIA LARSON

NO! I just want to be left alone. Go and take your GOD with you.

MONICA - ANGEL

All right, I'll go. I'll see you later.

(walks to door)

Try and sober up. You have a panel session at nine. Good night, Alison North. GOD loves you and he will be with you. All you have to do is pray.

Monica leaves. Victoria goes to the bar and pours another drink.

VICTORIA LARSON

Monica, this is all the prayer I need.

She drinks it and goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. BAR. DAY. -- LATER

Andrew walks in and hears screaming coming from the kitchen.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What's going on?

BARTENDER

Jack came in a bad mood. He went right in and started yelling.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Is that like him?

BARTENDER

No, he's one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. He would never raise his voice. What's going on with him?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Don't worry. I'll take care of it.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. KITCHEN. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew goes in while Jack is screaming at the CHEF.

JACK LERNER

This couldn't happen at a worse time. It's all your fault!

CHEF

I swear they were there one minute ago. I turned around and they were gone.

JACK LERNER

I find that hard to believe.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Jack, yelling never solves anything. Let's talk about it. What's the problem?

The chef storms off.

JACK LERNER

We're running out of too many supplies.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Cool it, Jack. I'll talk to the chef and we can order what's missing. Just leave it to me. You shouldn't be getting upset now. You'll only make yourself sick.

JACK LERNER

I am perfectly fine.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No you're not. You're starting to turn green. Now sit down before you collapse.

JACK LERNER

I tell you I feel fine.

Jack starts to walk away and feels faint. Andrew grabs him and puts him in a chair. The chef comes by.

JACK LERNER

I guess you're right.

(to chef)

I'm sorry I blew up.

CHEF

Can I get you anything?

Andrew whispers the word "water". The chef runs off. Andrew goes to his knees.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Jack, we have to talk, alone. Let's go to your office.

JACK LERNER

What about?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll tell you when we get there.

The chef comes out with the water.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Now.

(hands him glass)

Drink this. Feel better?

Jack nods YES.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Let's go.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. JACK'S OFFICE. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

They enter the office and Andrew closes the door.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sit down, Jack.

JACK LERNER

(sitting down)

What about you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll stand. Jack, I am not who you think I am.

JACK LERNER

Your name isn't Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

That part is true, but I don't work in hotel management. I've done many jobs. In my line of work, I have to.

JACK LERNER

What is your line of work?

Andrew starts to shine.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I am an Angel sent from GOD to speak to you.

JACK LERNER

Have you come to get me? Is it my time?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It could be.

JACK LERNER

You're the Angel of Death? I knew there was something different about you. You've come to get me ready.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That was my original intention. Now things have changed. I'm also here to help you with your other problem, your mother. I know you saw her tonight and it got ugly. She told you the truth and now you're in pain.

JACK LERNER

That's an understatement.

ANDREW - ANGEL

She called you a mistake, a bad mistake. Anyone in your place would feel that way. But you're not.

He approaches him and gets on his knees.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I told you before GOD doesn't make mistakes. He gave you life because he loves you.

JACK LERNER

He could have picked a better way.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He didn't pick it, man did. God gave you a good kind soul. He gave you a loving family.

JACK LERNER

And the kidney failure?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He's not responsible. Your body is doing that. Eventually every body fails, some sooner than others.

Andrew stands.

JACK LERNER

I've already made my peace with God. I accept what's happening to me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know.

JACK LERNER

My only regret is loosing my family. Who will take care of them?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He will, and with his help, maybe even you will.

JACK LERNER

He'll find me a kidney?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't answer that. Now, about my real reason here, Victoria.

Jack stands up.

JACK LERNER

She wants nothing to do with me.

(turns back to Andrew)

And frankly, I don't blame her. It must really hurt her to see a child of...

(facing Andrew)

I can't even say the word. It disgusts me. If anything like that happened to my wife or daughter, I don't know what I'd do. And I'M alive because of it. What do I do? How can I face myself, my family and my mother?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You let God into your heart.

JACK LERNER

I already have. I love him more than even my family.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And he knows that.

JACK LERNER

Then how do I let him into my heart more than I already have?

ANDREW - ANGEL

By helping your mother let him in. Don't give up on her. She's a good woman. She's just had bad breaks. Tonight was her anger talking. Keep trying.

JACK LERNER

If I try hard enough, will she give me a kidney?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Only God knows that. Just don't give up. Have faith.

JACK LERNER

I never stopped.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(looking at clock)

It's late. Go home and rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Night, Jack.

Jack leaves.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. VICTORIA'S ROOM.

She is lying on the bed sleeping. An empty glass is on the floor. A knock is heard on the door.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Miss Larson, are you in there?

MONICA - ANGEL

Victoria, it's me, Monica. Are you all right?

STEVEN - ANGEL

If you're in there, open up.

She starts to wake up.

VICTORIA LARSON

All right, already.

(getting up)

I'm coming.

(opens door)

Steven, Monica, what a surprise?

MONICA - ANGEL

You're thirty minutes last for you panel session.

STEVEN - ANGEL

And you're drunk, again.

MONICA - ANGEL

Where did you go after I left you?

VICTORIA LARSON

(walking away)

As far away from you, Miss Coffee, as I could. You drank so much coffee; **I **was starting to sober up. So, I came here to make up for it.

STEVEN - ANGEL

You have made a commitment to this convention.

VICTORIA LARSON

I made one to myself first, to stay as drunk as long as it takes to get through this joke. So, get used to it!

STEVEN - ANGEL

I'm giving you a final warning. You sober up and come downstairs, or this will be the last job you ever have. I took a chance hiring you and I'm beginning to regret it.

(to Monica)

I'm calling room service for coffee.

(to Victoria)

And you BETTER drink it­!

Steven storms off.

VICTORIA LARSON

What gives him the right to speak to me that way?

MONICA - ANGEL

He has every right. No matter what you feel about your fans, they love you. You owe it to them, and yourself.

VICTORIA LARSON

They need to get a life.

MONICA - ANGEL

And so do you! Now go and splash some water on your face. I'll be back with the coffee.

Monica leaves.

VICTORIA LARSON

You do that, AND YOU DRINK IT!

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CONVENTION. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

The convention is in full blast. There are lines of people waiting to enter several rooms. Most look tired from last night's festivities. All are engrossed in magazines. Everyone is grouping around, as usual, talking about absolutely nothing. They look like grazing cattle. Tess is quietly watching as the reporter walks by her. He is anxiously looking at this watch. Andrew sees her and walks over. He is in his T-shirt. Tess turns.

TESS - ANGEL

(turning)

Did you have to wear that shirt again? You look like a fool?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You mean I look like one of them.

TESS - ANGEL

And they're fools.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Come on, Tess, they're harmless.

TESS - ANGEL

Mostly harmless. I read that in a book, something about hitchhiking. How did last night go?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Better than I thought. Jack's not the problem. Victoria is.

He sees the reporter still looking at his watch.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He's back.

TESS - ANGEL

Yes, the weasel is back. He's happy because his rag just came out. And now he's acting like a vulture waiting for the kill.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Is there anything we can do?

TESS - ANGEL

Steven was able to delay only some information. Where's Jack?

Jack sees them and comes over.

JACK LERNER

Andrew, wait up.

Jack approaches.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How do you feel today?

JACK LERNER

A bit tired.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You look worse than yesterday. Maybe you should go to the hospital?

JACK LERNER

No time, I have things to do.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Jack..

(motioning to Tess)

This is Tess. She's a friend.

JACK LERNER

Is she a---?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes, I am.

JACK LERNER

How many of you are down here?

Monica sees them and approaches.

MONICA - ANGEL

Morning Tess, Andrew. Sorry I'm late. Something came up. Hello Jack.

JACK LERNER

Her too?

Andrew nods YES.

JACK LERNER

Looks like I have two conventions here today. You know, last night I thought a lot about what you said. I even told my wife.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What did she say?

JACK LERNER

She told me she loved me anyway.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have a good woman there.

JACK LERNER

I know and I'll miss her very much.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(tapping his shoulder)

Jack, we don't know that yet. Don't give up before you even try. You still have time.

JACK LERNER

Time? I feel the poison already.

Fan One walks by holding the paper and Tess sees him.

TESS - ANGEL

No, that's the only poison here.

The reporter smiles as he sees the same fan. Victoria sees Monica and starts to walk in the opposite direction. Monica sees her.

MONICA - ANGEL

Excuse me.

(running)

Victoria, wait up.

VICTORIA LARSON

(with Monica catching up)

Get away from me. You're some kind of freak.

MONICA - ANGEL

I am not a freak.

VICTORIA LARSON

Last night you told me some story about you being an Angel and I BELIEVED you. Now I know I've been drinking too much. Just get away.

(walks away faster)

I have one HELL of a headache.

MONICA - ANGEL

Running won't help.

VICTORIA LARSON

I'll tell you what will help.

She stops and turns to Monica.

VICTORIA LARSON

You and your crazy stories leaving me alone. I don't need your help.

MONICA - ANGEL

You will, sooner than you think.

Fan Two walks by with the paper. Victoria sees her picture and freezes. She walks up to him.

VICTORIA LARSON

Excuse me?

FAN TWO

Miss Larson?

VICTORIA LARSON

May I see that?

She takes it and quickly reads it. It reads "sci-fi Star has love child at thirteen." She gives it back. She is shaken.

VICTORIA LARSON

Thank you.

She walks back to Monica. Fan Two walks on.

VICTORIA LARSON

Who told them? Was it you?

MONICA - ANGEL

How could you say that? I came to help.

VICTORIA LARSON

Then who?

MONICA - ANGEL

What does it matter? It's time you do something.

VICTORIA LARSON

God, I wish I had a drink.

MONICA - ANGEL

Drinking won't solve anything.

She looks up and sees Jack walking to them.

VICTORIA LARSON

Oh no, not again.

Jack catches up to her.

JACK LERNER

Miss Larson?

VICTORIA LARSON

You mean mother, don't you?

JACK LERNER

I didn't think you wanted me to say that in public?

VICTORIA LARSON

You told the papers, didn't you?

JACK LERNER

I didn't tell anyone.

VICTORIA LARSON

Then who did?

JACK LERNER

Andrew tells me there is a reporter following you around her, somewhere. I swear I had nothing to do with it.

Andrew and Tess see Jack and Victoria arguing with Monica playing referee.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess, call a doctor. NOW!

Andrew runs to Jack as Victoria leaves in the opposite direction. Tess goes to the phone. Jack collapses as Andrew reaches him. Monica helps support him.

MONICA - ANGEL

Has it started?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes. You hold him and I'll meet the ambulance.

(to Jack)

Don't worry. I'll be right back. Monica will take care of you. You're not alone.

JACK LERNER

(touching Andrew's hand)

I know.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MARSHALL ROOM. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Victoria runs in. She is alone. She pulls out a flask and starts to drink as Tess and Steven enter.

TESS - ANGEL

I wouldn't drink that until you hear what we have to say.

VICTORIA LARSON

What if I don't want to?

TESS - ANGEL

(approaching her)

You have to.

Victoria walks away and turns her back to them.

VICTORIA LARSON

Oh, go away. Who are you anyway?

TESS - ANGEL

My name is Tess and look at me when I speak to you.

Victoria does.

TESS - ANGEL

That's better. You already know my friends Steven, Monica and Andrew.

VICTORIA LARSON

Unfortunately.

Victoria raises the flask again.

TESS - ANGEL

You put that down, right now!

VICTORIA LARSON

I need it.

TESS - ANGEL

Not after you hear what Steven has to say.

VICTORIA LARSON

What does he have to do with this?

TESS - ANGEL

Just hear him out.

VICTORIA LARSON

All right, why not? He won't be the first man I've heard out lately. Shoot, Steven.

STEVEN - ANGEL

My name is Steven and I don't make a habit of running conventions. I'm an Angel.

VICTORIA LARSON

Not another one. Is Tess one also?

Tess glares at her.

TESS - ANGEL

A very angry one.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Right after you left your son, he collapsed and was sent to the hospital.

VICTORIA LARSON

What's wrong with him?

STEVEN - ANGEL

His kidneys are failing. He's been on dialysis, but it doesn't work anymore. He needs a transplant or he will die.

VICTORIA LARSON

What do you want from me, a kidney? NO WAY! I didn't want him then and I don't want him now.

STEVEN - ANGEL

We're not asking for a kidney.

VICTORIA LARSON

Then what do you want?

STEVEN - ANGEL

Accept him as your son. Let him die knowing he isn't hated.

VICTORIA LARSON

(turning her back)

I can't.

TESS - ANGEL

Why, because it would be admitting what happened to you?

VICTORIA LARSON

(facing Tess)

YES! I have never been able to get it out of my mind. It won't go away.

STEVEN - ANGEL

God will make it go away. All you have to do is ask him.

VICTORIA LARSON

Why should I?

STEVEN - ANGEL

He loves all his children, even you. And right now YOUR child needs YOUR help. Go and be his mother before it's too late.

VICTORIA LARSON

No. I'm sorry about his problem. He seems like a good kid, but I can't help him.

TESS - ANGEL

Help or won't?

Victoria starts to walk out as fans start to fill the room.

VICTORIA LARSON

I've heard you out, and now you hear me. I want no part of this. I have my OWN problems and I will deal with them in my OWN way. Got it. Now-

(Monica enters)

If you don't mind, as Steven has made a point of reminding me, I have a job to do.

She puts the flask back into her purse and goes up on the stage and sits down. Tess turns to Steven.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Andrew is with a young pregnant woman, SARAH LERNER and her five-year old daughter, ALISON LERNER. They are patiently waiting.

ALISON LERNER

Mommy?

SARAH LERNER

Yes, Alison.

ALISON LERNER

Why are we here?

SARAH LERNER

Because daddy is very sick.

ALISON LERNER

Will he get better?

SARAH LERNER

We don't know yet.

ALISON LERNER

Is he going to die?

Sarah looks at Andrew who butts in.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Alison, I need to ask you a question. Could you come her here, please?

She does and he strokes her hair.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Your mommy tells me you love ice cream. Is that true?

ALISON LERNER

Yes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Would you like to get some right now?

ALISON LERNER

I can't. Mommy won't let me. She says it ruins my appe---

ANDREW - ANGEL

The word is appetite. I think this time your mommy will make an exception. Won't you, mommy?

SARAH LERNER

Yes, she can have some.

Andrew gets up and offers Alison his hand.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Take my hand and we'll go down to the cafeteria together. How about it?

ALISON LERNER

I'm not supposed to touch strangers. Mommy tells me strangers are bad.

SARAH LERNER

Andrew is a good stranger. You can trust him. Now go.

Andrew walks over and takes Alison's hand. He speaks as they walk off.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I love chocolate. What's your favorite?

Sarah looks at them as a tear falls down her cheek. DOCTOR DALEY comes out.

DOCTOR DALEY

Mrs. Lerner? I'm Doctor Daley, Jack's doctor.

SARAH LERNER

How is he?

DOCTOR DALEY

I won't lie to you. He's in bad shape. He needs a kidney now. Does he have family?

SARAH LERNER

He was adopted.

DOCTOR DALEY

If only he knew his natural mother.

SARAH LERNER

He does.

DOCTOR DALEY

Will she help him?

SARAH LERNER

I wouldn't count on it. Isn't there anything else we can do?

DOCTOR DALEY

I wish the news were better for you and your daughter. All we can do is make him comfortable. You might try to pray. I'm sorry.

SARAH LERNER

He won't even see the baby?

DOCTOR DALEY

No. I have to go now. We're waiting for a room to open up. You can see him if you want.

Sarah rises.

DOCTOR DALEY

Come with me.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. MARSHALL ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Fans are seated. Victoria is getting very anxious. She sees multiple copies of the paper in their hands. Man One comes to the microphone.

MAN ONE

People, take your seats. Thank you. Good morning.

There are echoes of "good morning".

MAN ONE

Welcome to the second day of a great weekend. Let's give a hand for a great lady, Miss Victoria Larson.

Everyone claps as she rises and grabs the microphone.

VICTORIA LARSON

Thank you and good morning. Are we having fun yet?

(laughter)

I know I am. It always gives me a warm feeling, right here,

(points to heart)

To see all of you.

(clapping)

Let's hear the first question.

A hand goes up.

VICTORIA LARSON

You, in the second row.

FAN ONE

I was very shocked to see the story in the paper.

VICTORIA LARSON

(making a joke)

Not as shocked as I was?

FAN ONE

My question is, it's obviously a lie. Do you plan to sue?

FAN TWO

How much will you ask for?

FAN THREE

Take them for all they got.

FAN TWO

Right on. We believe in you.

Everyone starts clapping. She looks into the audience and finally realizes they are people and not cattle. She sees a young mother holding her son. She lovingly strokes his hair.

VICTORIA LARSON

I don't know what to day.

She looks at Monica and then the crowd.

VICTORIA LARSON

I appreciate all your support.

She reaches for her purse and pulls out the flask.

VICTORIA LARSON

The answer is NO. I'm not suing. The facts are wrong but the child is true. I did have a child, a son. He's very sick and I should be with him, right now.

She looks at Monica.

VICTORIA LARSON

I just hope it's not too late.

Monica shakes her head YES.

VICTORIA LARSON

Please excuse me.

She comes off the stage and throws the flask in the trash.

VICTORIA LARSON

Let's go, Monica.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Andrew sits in a chair. Alison sleeps on the couch next to Sarah. Sarah gets up and sits next to Andrew.

SARAH LERNER

May I ask you something?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

SARAH LERNER

Last night Jack told me who you really are. Was he telling the truth?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

SARAH LERNER

Is he going to die?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(taking her hand)

We don't know yet.

The Doctor comes in.

DOCTOR DALEY

Mrs. Lerner?

SARAH LERNER

(rising)

Yes?

DOCTOR DALEY

We're getting the room ready now. It will be a few more minutes...You know, it's times like this I wish for miracles.

Victoria arrives with Monica, Tess and Steven. The Angels are smiling.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You just got one.

DOCTOR DALEY

I have to go now.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Please, could you stay a minute more?

DOCTOR DALEY

Just a minute.

VICTORIA LARSON

Am I too late?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, Victoria.

DOCTOR DALEY

You're Victoria Larson. I loved your show years ago. You might say I'm the original sci-fi geek. Bones Mc Coy is the reason I became a doctor.

Steven looks at Tess who finally smiles.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Victoria, there's someone you should meet. Sarah?

Sarah approaches.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Victoria, this is Jack's wife, Sarah. And that little one sleeping on the couch is his daughter, Alison.

VICTORIA LARSON

(looking at Alison)

Alison, that's a pretty name.

SARAH LERNER

Jack picked it out. He was always partial to it for some reason.

DOCTOR DALEY

Miss Larson, why are you here?

VICTORIA LARSON

I came to help.

DOCTOR DALEY

There's no way you can. Only a blood relative could help now.

VICTORIA LARSON

Permit me to introduce myself, Doc. My name is Alison North, and I am his mother. We need to talk.

DOCTOR DALEY

Come to my office.

He puts his hand on her back and they walk off speaking as they go.

VICTORIA LARSON

Doc, what was your favorite show?

DOCTOR DALEY

Simple, the cucumber show.

VICTORIA LARSON

What a coincidence? It's mine too.

Sarah starts to cry as Andrew comforts her. Monica and Tess smile at him.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Time passes. A gurney comes by with Victoria on it. Andrew walks up and takes her hand.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How you doing, Victoria?

VICTORIA LARSON

Alison, please. I'm doing fine. This happy gas is starting to work. They should bottle this stuff. They'd make a fortune. Andrew, am I too late?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's never too late. Don't worry. I'll be with you, both. Now go to sleep.

The gurney is pushed into surgery. Sarah looks at Andrew who has changed into his Grey suit and follows. Monica and Tess look at each other.

Cut to a clock: Time passes slowly but in split seconds. Monica, Tess and Steven are patiently waiting. Sarah is asleep and holding Alison.

MONICA - ANGEL

Look at them, Tess. They're finally sleeping.

TESS - ANGEL

They're tired. See little Alison. She's an angel.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Like her mother.

He looks at the clock.

STEVEN - ANGEL

I always hate the waiting. When will we know?

TESS - ANGEL

When we see Andrew.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's taking so long.

TESS - ANGEL

The longer the better.

Andrew comes out of the door. He is in his T-shirt.

MONICA - ANGEL

He's here.

TESS - ANGEL

(smiling)

And he's wearing that BEAUTIFUL shirt.

Andrew walks up to them and smiles.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Jack is in bed surrounded by his family. The Angels come in wheeling Victoria in a chair.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How's our favorite patient?

JACK LERNER

Much better.

VICTORIA LARSON

You better me. You have MY kidney in you. Take good care of it. No drinking now.

JACK LERNER

Yes, ma'am. That's a promise. Hey guys, could Miss Larson and I have some time, alone?

TESS - ANGEL

I know a cue when I hear one. Let's go.

They all leave except Victoria. She gets out of the chair and slowly walks to the bed and takes his hand.

VICTORIA LARSON

How are you, really?

JACK LERNER

I'm so happy I don't know what to say or do. If I didn't feel so crummy, I'd do cartwheels.

VICTORIA LARSON

Do me a favor. Wait till the stitches heal. Jack, I'm really sorry about what I said before. It was all in anger.

JACK LERNER

I don't blame you. If only circumstances had been different, we could have been a real family.

VICTORIA LARSON

Well, we are now and that's all that matters now.

JACK LERNER

Victoria?

VICTORIA LARSON

My name is Alison, but mother will do.

She kisses him on the forehead.

JACK LERNER

I love you, mother.

VICTORIA LARSON

You better.

A tear runs down her cheek.

VICTORIA LARSON

You have my kidney in you.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. HOTEL DRIVEWAY. NIGHT. -- LATER

The four Angels are by the car. Tess and Monica are already in it.

TESS - ANGEL

It was good seeing you Steven. Hopefully next time it will be under better circumstances.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Less traumatic.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Steven?

STEVEN - ANGEL

Yes?

ANDREW - ANGEL

There's something I've wanted to ask you since we met? Why did the Father send you to Woodstock?

STEVEN - ANGEL

Easy. He loves Jimi Hendrix. GOD wanted to make sure he kicked real guitar butt.

Man One comes out with a folder and hands it to Steven.

STEVEN - ANGEL

Here's what I promised you Tess.

Pictures fall out as he hands her the folder. Andrew bends down to pick them up.

TESS - ANGEL

No Andrew!

He stands up while looking at the pictures.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess, why did you want these? I thought you hated cucumbers...Wait a minute...It's you...You're a cucumber.

Tess falls back in the car in embarrassment as the others laugh and a white dove flies over them.

FADE OUT:


End file.
